


accidentally mistaken for your love (an oliver wood fanfic)

by isabellacoligado



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: #harrypotter - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellacoligado/pseuds/isabellacoligado
Summary: this is during the gof era/ootp! all the wizarding world/harry potter characters etc are not mine! the only thing thats mine is the storyline!all other rights goes to the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter.i also do not support jkr or sean biggerstaff.
Relationships: Y/n/Blaise zabini, Y/n/Oliver wood





	1. maybe, just maybe

maybe, just maybe

y/n: Maybe, maybe I'd have a chance. Maybe I'd had a chance with him, just maybe. Maybe he would actually pick me, instead of her.

Maybe I'd be the one for him, one day.

characters  
i have other characters in the story of course, but these are mostly the main characters!

oliver wood  
Lily Miles  
Hermione Granger  
Dean Thomas  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
The Weasley Twin's(George and Fred)  
Seamus Finnigan  
Draco Malfoy  
Blaise Zabini  
Neville Longbottom

playlist  
i have a playlist for this story if anyone wants to listen while reading!! its called “what makes me think of oliver wood” and my spotify username is @isabellacoligado

also im so so sorry im new to ao3 because i heard that wattpad was deleting stories so i put my story on ao3 in fear of it being deleted! if you like to read my story on wattpad my username is @isabellacupcake2 (i know its childish i had it since i was 7) OH AND IM FIGURING OUT MY CHAPTER SITUATION I JUST REALIZED I PUT ALL MY CHAPTERS IN ONE CHAPTER SORRY IM REALLY NEW TO THIS😭


	2. my way back

y/n's pov:

"Hermione, say why don't you take the Weasley's to muggle world, or maybe on a vacation? You've brought me before, it can't be that bad" I said while watching the rain drip down the windows of the train.

"But look at George, Fred, and Ron always fooling around. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley would probably survive around muggle world, but I know for sure Ron, George, and Fred would do some rubbish stuff." Hermione said while laughing.

"Hey!" said the twins and Ron, while Harry, Ginny, and Oliver laughing at them.

These were my childhood friends, especially Oliver. I always cherished Oliver, he's always been there for me since I was younger. I mostly stayed with my sister Tonks while younger, but when my sister qualified as an Auror, Mrs. Wood let me stayed over at their house all the time, it was fun. 

But during the time growing up, I usually was always shy around him, he was the only guy who can make me laugh more than anyone but can also make me blush a lot.  
I was for sure that I was basically in love with him since we were kids, but he doesn't know that.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
We all arrived at Hogsmede Station, and I gave Hagrid a big wave as I was getting my bags. Most of my friends left already ahead of me since I found Lily, my friend since the 4th year. Being in the 5th year together made me smile since she's the only one who knows most of my secrets(besides Hermione). 

Lily knows all about my big crush about Oliver, but we usually talk about how she spends her time mostly fancing over Seamus.

"Hey, so how are you and Oliver y/n?" Lily said while grabbing our bags.

"I guess we're good, we talked a little bit on the train, but same old same old. I haven't seen him all summer since he went to Quidditch camp, so we kinda lost our bond." I said.

"Hey, you guys will never lose your bond. Look at you, you always stare at him like he's the only boy in the world to ever make you feel special. And look at Oliver! He clearly would reject other girls and usually spends most of his time with you." 

She said as getting her last bag, "I don't understand- oh wait, y/n can we talk later? Seamus been meaning to talk with me, hopefully he gets the idea now that I like him. Let's talk tomorrow?" Lily said while walking away.

"Okay Lily." I said chuckling, "See you tomorrow."  
-  
-  
-  
I was getting my last bag, while the other two heavy bags were behind my back, and I heard a book drop behind me. Out of nowhere, just before I almost grabbed it, it was taken by a soft looking hand.

"Clumsy are you now y/n?" Oliver said laughing.

I think I was blushing, because when he gave me the book I had dropped, I looked up and saw him with a black turtleneck, one of my favorite turtlenecks of his, while I was staring at his dark brown eyes. His gaze met mine and I was looking at his beautiful eyes. 

I need to control my blushing around him, I could've sworn I was as red as a tomato looking at him.

"Y/n, always blushing are you?" walking away smirking. "Come on, let's get to our dorms, I'll walk you."  
-  
-  
-  
We talked on the walk there, it felt like hours. Knowing that we've known each other since forever, it felt like that conversation was just the first time we met. Having so much things in common, and sharing so much interests about Quidditch and music.

"So you're telling me I should listen to Arctic Monkeys y/n? Are they really that good?" Oliver said while keeping his eye on the trail.

"God Oliver, you need new music taste. If you take up the offer on listening to Arctic Monkeys, first listen to one of my favorite albums, Humbug. You'll love it I swear. Then after I can listen to any of your oldie music you listen to every time." I said, smiling.

"My music isn't that old, plus Queen is one of the best rock bands in the 80s, I don't know how you could not like them." He said.

"Ugh, but it's always Killer Queen you're playing, why not Bohemian Rhapsody? It's not that long of a song, it's only 6 minutes!" I said punching his hard arm.

"I always play Killer Queen because it reminds me of the times we both used to practice late at night in year 4 and Killer Queen would always be playing in the background." Oliver said shyly.

I smiled, looking at him saying, "Really?" 

"Yeah, really." He said smiling.

"Goodnight Oliver." I said walking towards the girls dormitory.

"Goodnight, y/n." He said keeping a smile on his face.

I then headed to my dorm with the biggest smile, and the thought of Oliver actually thinking of me.

-  
-  
-  
-


	3. pardon me?

I woke up to Hermione digging through my unpacked bags, her worried face started to turn into tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What are you looking for?" I said while getting up from my bed. 

Hermione sniffled, "I'm trying to find the stupid friendship bracelet Ron made me last year for Christmas, I can't seem to find it and I wear it everyday. I don't want to go class without his bracelet, Y/n please help me." 

"Hold on Hermione, let me check the bathroom real quick as I brush my teeth." I said hugging her then walking towards the bathroom and grabbing my tooth brush. I looked everywhere for her bracelet, then found it behind the toilet. She must love Ron that much.

"Hey, Hermione!! I found it, I think you must've dropped it behind the toilet." I said, finishing up brushing my teeth. Hermione sprinted to the bathroom door, and snatched it straight from my hand and wrapped it around her wrist.

"THANK YOU, thank you seriously! I wouldn't attend class without this, erm.... bracelet from Ron." Hermione said, hugging me. 

"You seem to love him more than like him huh?" I said laughing, wrapping my tie around. 

Hermione punched my arm lightly saying, "Hey! I may love him but not as much as you loving Oliver! Gosh, and you tell yourself you just "like him". You have been loving him since the first year!" 

I blushed, finishing off my tie, I said, "Fine, maybe I DO love him, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel any feelings for me. At least I think he doesn't, plus Lily wrote to me a week before school started saying he's just a clueless boy. He clearly is too clueless to notice I like him."

Hermione shrugged, grabbing her books and saying,  
"Maybe you don't always have to listen to Lily y/n, can't you see? She's just saying that because she likes Oliver too. Now I know she's your bestfriend but there's some gossip whenever I come to the Gryffindor Common Room with people saying she fancies Wood. Anyways, I got to meet Ron, but seriously you should start knowing who your true friends are."  
Hermione said, walking away. "I'll see you later y/n" 

Hermione walked away and I stood there shocked, I mean what? Lily Miles, liking Oliver Wood? No, I mean no. They were never really as close, not the type of bond Oliver and I had, and she was my best friend. Plus she likes Seamus, clearly she would know how much that would punch me in the heart if she took the only guy I actually believe I love.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I got all my books ready and headed down to my first class, and suddenly two hands grabbed both of my shoulders, and I turned around to see Draco and Blaise with their books.  
"Hey y/n, I haven't seen you since you spent the week at the Malfoy Manor. I've missed you, what's up?" Draco said walking beside me with Blaise.

"Hey Draco, I've missed you too. I wish I could've stayed longer, but I had to help Tonks with some stuff. Are you both heading to Potions Class as well?" I said, keeping my pace. 

Blaise keeping the same pace as me and said, "Yeah, we are. I missed you this summer y/n, we could've had lots of fun together at my place." Blaise said smirking.

Draco pushed him and said in a tone, "God Blaise, keep it in your pants, that's my cousin! She probably still fancies Oliver anyway, so you have no chance." 

Blaise frowned and spoke, "Fine, but just know you still have your chance at my dorm tonight. We can study and maybe-"

Draco pushed him again and started play fighting towards potions class. I laughed and took my place near Seamus, starting my day off.

As Professor Snape explained the lesson, I can't help but notice that Seamus wasn't in his jumpy mood today. He's usually either kicking me or throwing notes at Dean, but he isn't. 

"Seamus, are you alright? Why aren't you being annoying as usual?" I said silently while writing down notes, trying not to get detention as Professor Snape was faced the other way.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just that I heard some gossip in the Gryffindor Common Room about Lily just liking me to cover up that she actually fancies Oliver. Dean told me, and I got upset. I was actually planning to ask her to be my girlfriend, but now I don't know what to believe." Seamus said while getting our supplies ready.

I widened my eyes. "Is that true?" I said.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know why I waited for Lily. I waited a whole year, a year to just wait for her to decided her feelings. I should've listened to Dean, he told me I shouldn't wait for somebody, especially her, but I didn't listen." He said, adding the ingredients in the cauldron.

I stayed silent, adding a few more notes as I process on what I just heard. 

"Look, I know you like Oliver. I mean the whole entire gryffindor house knows." Seamus said, as I stare at him with worried eyes.

"I'm kidding, but seriously, do you really think that you and I ever have a chance at a possibility of ruining whatever they have between each other? Or worse, what might happen between them? I've known you since we both were babies. I know I don't have that much of a bond like you do with Oliver, but y/n, you should watch out. Especially before you find out lies, that may or may not be true, but it's always easy to believe the ones closest to you." Seamus said, grabbing his books.

"I just don't know what to believe Seamus, she's my best friend. I've had two people already tell me that Lily's lying, and I can't believe anything yet until I see some proof." I said, following him out. 

"Fine, if you want to see proof, just wait till Oliver actually catches feelings for her. I care about you so much y/n, and if you're going to set yourself up for heartbreak then I can't do anything to stop you. I'm warning you now, that Lily can trick the people she's closest with, like you and me." He said, walking the other way to catch up to Dean. 

"I'll catch up with you later y/n, just take my words into consideration."

I stood there, confused. I mean what if everyone's just lying to me? I don't get what Seamus said, "Lily can trick people she's closest with". Not once did Lily tell me a lie, she'd never lie to me because she'd know that I wouldn't take it well if she lied to me. 

No, I don't care what anyone says, Lily isn't lying to me.

I cleared my head and headed to go change for quidditch tryouts.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	4. stay focused

After I headed to get changed for tryouts, I met up with Ginny to talk, since she's always with Harry and I haven't gotten the chance to talk with her a lot since the train ride.

"Hey y/n! You ready to get chaser again this year?" Ginny said walking.

"Of course, not like I'd lose my spot. We've both been chaser since like forever, plus Angelina." I said, turning towards the enterance of the Quidditch field.

"That's the spirit y/n, plus you still have Oliver to practice everyday with again." Ginny said smiling.

"Stop that! I barely could talk to him this week, I haven't seen him around that much." I said, walking towards where all the tryouts were standing.

"You'll see him now, y/n." Ginny said pointing to Oliver approaching us.

God, he looks so good in a Quidditch uniform.

But coming up behind Oliver was Lily. What? Lily never came to Quidditch tryouts, why is she in a Quidditch uniform? What is she doing?

"Hey Lily, why are you in a Quidditch uniform? I thought you didn't like to play Quidditch." I said while Ginny and I observe.

"Y/n, I now have a love for Quidditch ever since Oliver here has been practicing with me almost everyday. He's such a good player, isn't that right Oliver?" Lily said smiling at him.

"I already know that I'm a good player, Lily." He said shooting a friendly look at her. "Anyways, Lily here is trying out for chaser. I think Ginny, Lily, and y/n would be the perfect three chasers, although there's also other people trying out, so it's going to be hard." Oliver said, looking towards the other group of people trying out.

"I thought you always said to y/n that chaser was a too complicated position in Quidditch?" Ginny said with a confusing look towards Lily.

"It is, but with all the tips Oliver gave me, I think I'll do quite good in tryouts." Lily said.

I was quite confused, this was the only time she'd ever take interest in Quidditch, besides cheering me on in my games. What is she up to?

"Be careful, Lily. I wouldn't want you to get hurt and end up in the infirmary." I said, tapping her shoulder as I walk away towards to Harry, George and Fred.

"Oh, I don't need the warning. That warning should apply to you though, since you're always finding somehow to hit yourself with a Quaffle." She said laughing. "Good luck y/n! I know you can do it, like you always do." 

She started to walk away as I started to feel all wobbly. What is she doing? Chaser was the only and always will be my position in Quidditch, if I lose it to any of the other tryouts then I don't know what I'll do. Or worse, lose it to Lily.

"Did I just hear Lily Miles is trying out for chaser?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she's quite cocky. I'm a bit confused as well why she's trying out. Maybe because of Oliver, she was giving him smiles as y/n and I talked with her." Ginny said while postioning herself near Harry.

"Can you guys just STOP thinking she likes Oliver, maybe whatever happened between Seamus was something else, not actually her using Seamus as a cover-up. I'll believe everything you guys say if you guys have some sort of proof, or if I see it myself." I said, with a tone. "Look, we all have tryouts to worry about. So can you guys just worry about that? I might not even get chaser this year due to another person trying out."

"Okay y/n, whatever you say. But don't doubt yourself, I've seen the way you play. Lily should be scared of you, not the other way around." George said. 

"Now let's go and kick some ass George, no way in hell anyone else is getting Beater this year. Goodluck y/n." Fred said, shaking my arm then walking away cheering with George, Harry following them.

"C'mon y/n, I know you'll get chaser again. You don't need another person to bring your ego down, even though it's your best friend." Ginny said. "You've been badass, so keep that attitude with tryouts."

"Thanks Ginny." I said putting an arm around her.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
As I head on my broom, a big arm wrapped around my shoulders just before I could place another leg around the broom.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately, y/n. I've been busy, not just with helping Lily but with homework and everything." Oliver said, his grip pulling me against his chest.

My stomach was filled with butterflies, I couldn't even get out a word.

"Erm..it's okay. There's always other times we can catch up." I said looking away so I don't blush.

"Anyways, goodluck out there y/n. Actually, you don't even need any luck. I know you'd do good." He said, flying away.

I smiled, then getting onto my broom and hoping for that position again as chaser.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It was my turn to go up, and I realized I was going to verse Lily.

This will be easy, right? Or will I just blow it and lose my chances of having chaser again this year.

George and Fred were giving me a good run towards the goals, so I headed towards to find the quaffle. As I spot it, I see Ginny grabbing it from Lily and heading towards the goalposts.

"Ginny! Over here!" I shouted as I was a few meters away from the goal posts.

"Y/n, WATCH OUT!" Ginny said as she threw the quaffle at me.

As I was about to catch the quaffle and score, a full blown hand scooped it from my arm, and the broom flipped to the west where our goals were, and hit me in the face.

Just in a second, I was starting to spin off my broom and fall to the ground. Everything started to turn green and black, what was this a fever dream? 

Before I could even think, I spot the long, silky hair person looking at me, smirking and laughing as she scores.

I knew by the hair, it was Lily.

I couldn't process anything, and all I could feel now is the wind going faster and faster as I fall down from the sky.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Somebody had catched me. 

"Dear lord, y/n! Somebody, please help! Y/n, can you hear me? " A soft voice said as they went lower towards the ground.

I recognized that voice, the soft low voice. Did Oliver Wood just save me?

My eyes were open, but it felt like they were closed. All I could see was a blurry figure and others surronding me, checking if I'm alright.

Then, everything faded to black.  
-  
-  
-  
-


	5. blacked out

I suddenly woke up from the sound of people mumbling, or talking, I couldn't really tell.

I slowly opened my eyes, and see Oliver, George, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Lily all surrounding me. 

Oliver was sitting right beside me, holding my hand while rubbing his fingers against the palm of my hand.

Despite me being weak, his touch was always the easiest way he could give me butterflies.

"Y/n! You're awake, you look terrible." Fred said smiling.

"Oh please Fred, I almost fell almost like how many meters down? I still look my best, compared to you waking up every morning." I said, giving a funny look.

George gave a small chuckle, "You're right on that, y/n."

Fred then bumped his arm, giving him a look.

"Are you alright, y/n? I don't know if you remember, but you were just meters away from possibly breaking a bone. If I wasn't there, you could've suffered injuries." Oliver said with worried eyes.

"I'm okay, and I remember. You were actually the last thing I remember seeing, then everything went black." I said.

"Yeah, and this wouldn't have had happen if Lily wasn't so fucking agressive." Ginny said shooting a look at Lily.

"You clearly were sabotaging y/n here so that she could lose her spot in chaser." Harry said towards Lily.

"Shut up! If it wasn't for Ginny passing it to y/n, I wouldn't have accidentally push y/n off her broom." Lily said holding my arm.  
"I promise I never would do anything to hurt you, you know that y/n."

I shrugged my arm away, "If you didn't mean to "accidentally push me off" maybe you would've actually screamed for help instead of laughing at my almost death" I said.

"If that's how you feel then fine, go believe your little stupid friends." Lily said walking away. "Come and talk to me when you're actually smart enough to believe me."

"Rubbish, I can't believe you stayed friends with her." Ron said.

"Don't say anything negative, I had a lot on my plate right now and I rather not stress even more." I said, taking a big sigh.

"Do you need more water, y/n?" Hermione asks.

"I'm okay, you guys go on. I don't want you to wait for too long just seeing me recover." I said.

"Y/n's right, we have tonight to wait for the results on who's playing who in Quidditch, since Angelina's captain this year." Ginny said.

I totally forgot Angelina was captain this year. Don't get me wrong I loved playing with her, but she's quite close with Lily. All I need to do is just hope for the best.

"We'll see you later y/n, feel better. We'll come visit you tonight, get rest." George said, kissing my hand.

"Bye y/n." They all said walking out of the infirmary.

As they all walk out, I realize Oliver didn't follow them out. Oliver was giving a confused look when George kissed my hand, I wonder what was up.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you want to practice with Lily?" I said with a annoyed look.

"No, I rather stay with you the whole night then go and practice with Lily. Wasn't she supposed to be your best friend?" He said squeezing my hand.

"She is my best friend, just right now I'm not too sure what to do with her. It's very odd of her to do this anyways." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, it is quite weird that she'd do that." Oliver said while pouring more water in my cup.

"Hey, you don't fancy George, right y/n?" He said looking down, almost like he was blushing.

Confused, I said, "No, why would you think that Oliver? He's just a best friend." 

"Why'd he kiss your hand then?"

"I don't know, it's usually what George does anyways." I said, with a baffled tone.

Was he jealous? This was very unlike Oliver, but I enjoyed it.

"I was just wondering y/n, didn't want you to get into any trouble." He said, looking into my eyes.

"If you say so." I said, laughing.

He was blushing, trying to hide it away from me but I could see he was fully almost as red as a tomato.

"Seems like you aren't the only one who blushes as much as me." I said, moving his chin up.

"Oh shut up y/n." Oliver says standing up, with an embarrassing face.

"I'll see you later, feel better." He says, kissing my hand with his soft lips.

"Oh, and make sure I'm the only one who can kiss your hand."

My heart skipped a beat as he said that and walked away out of the infirmary. Holy shit, what was he doing to me?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It was about past 8 pm, when I hear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's voices coming up near the infirmary.

"This is such BULLSHIT, how didn't she get chaser? Before y/n even had that whole situation with Lily, she was scoring more than anyone else!" Ginny said with a angry tone.

"I don't get it, seriously. Why is Lily having her ways all the time? She isn't even that good. I've watched all of y/n's games in the crowd, and you can't tell me otherwise that she's one of the best chasers out there. Angelina is making a stupid choice." Hermione says as she comes closer to my bed.

"Bloody hell, what are we going to tell- OH! Erm, hey y/n. We didn't know you were awake." Ron says as they approach my bed.

"Y/n, we're sor-"

I was angry. I lost my spot to Lily? If it WASN'T for her stupid way I would've had the chance to have chaser again this year.

"Move out of the way, I need to speak with Angelina and Lily." I said, getting up from the bed.

"But y/n, you're still too weak." Hermione says, as her, Ron, and Ginny follow behind me.

"I don't care." I said, walking down the Gryffindor Common Room.

I was walking down, not giving a damn about anyone. Lily has pushed my limits, and I'm not going to deal with it anymore. Not with her bullshit.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	6. were you really a friend?

As I say the password to the Gryffindor Common Room, I enter and I see a big crowd of people surrounding to see their positions. George, Harry, Fred, and Oliver all staring at me with worried looks.

I spot Angelina and Lily, with a few of their friends, laughing on the couch.

"Hey y/n, care to join the conversation? I assume you now know I wasn't lying. Also, I'm so deeply sorry you didn't get chaser this year. I was planning to enjoy practices with you." Lily said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too y/n. It's just you didn't play as well as Lily here. She was outstanding there, I really think we could win with her as chaser." Angelina said.

"Oh please Lily, you clearly fucking sabotaged everything by joining Quidditch in the first place! You never had any sort of experience, yet somehow you're such a star player now?" I say in a angry tone.  
"You're not as good as me. So I'm giving you a warm goodluck Lily, because you'll be expecting it in your first match."

I walk away out of the common room as everyone stared at me. Lily with a shocked face as I walk away.

As I take the last step out of the common room, I hear Lily's voice shout, "At least I didn't have to wait 5 years straight to get a kiss from Oliver Wood."

I stand with my back towards the crowd, in shock. I felt my knees melting, my heart beating faster and faster. I've never felt this more embarrassed to think Oliver liked me.

I hear Angelina and Lily laughing, as the crowd murmurs in shock.

"Wait, y/n!" Oliver shouts as I run to the astronomy tower.

I ran, I ran with all the energy I had left, or the rush of adrenaline I got despite my injuries. He kissed her. He kissed Lily, my best fucking friend. 

As I head up the astronomy tower, I dropped down to my knees and tried holding it all together. Why was I so stupid? Why did I believe that all the hugs, words, everything he'd ever do to trick me into thinking he actually liked me.

I sobbed as I put my head into my knees. It didn't feel real now, all the touches he'd given me, the ones that always gave me butterflies. It didn't feel real.

It all felt fake.

A whole lie.

I tried to calm myself down by looking at the stars, trying to have an okay mindset before I could cry even more, until I hear some footsteps come up the tower.

I sniffled, "Oliver, go away."

"It's not Oliver, its me, Neville."

Neville reaches the step I'm sitting on, and he's gives me a small plant. "Here, it's a plant that always cheers me up. It's called a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I hope it helps a little bit." Neville says smiling.

"Neville, it helps a lot. Thank you." I say, hugging him.

I haven't talked with Neville in a while, not since the end of the school year last year. I missed our bond, he'd always teach me about Herbology.

"I do really miss your hugs, y/n." He said, hugging me tighter.

As the moonlight reflects on us, I was starting to feel a little bit better now. 

Neville kissing my forehead as he wipes away my tears says, "Y/n, I'm so sorry for whatever happened today. You must've had a rough time. I was about to run down to the field as you were about to almost fall to your death, but Oliver catches you and saves you. But now all this?! Wood's a dimwit, missing out on a beautiful girl like you."

"You think I'm beautiful, Neville?"

"Whoever doesn't think you're beautiful is foul loser. Y/n you're the prettiest girl of all gryffindor house!" 

I give off the biggest smile, holding his plant as I lay my head on his shoulder. "Neville, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you. I've always had actually." I say as I look towards the moonlight. "You're the sweetest Neville, thank you for always finding a way to cheer me up."

Neville smiles, pulling me into a side hug. "Anyone who'd miss out on you is a total douche, like Oliver."

As we sat on the cold steps of the Astronomy tower, everything felt like the world was quiet for once.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	7. it hurts to see you

I woke up to the smell of the fresh rain, forgetting how I got to my dorm after last night.

I checked to see if Hermione was out of bed, and she was not there. Huh, she's probably studying or with Ron.

I started to brush my teeth, doing my daily skin care and trying to feel okay after everything yesterday. What did this mean? Was Lily and I's friendship over? Was everything over? 

As I was wiping my mouth, I hear a knock on my dorm door. Who wakes up this early besides Hermione?

I opened the door to see Oliver.

"Y/n, I-"

I shut the door in front of his face, but his big hand stopping it just a few meters away of the door closing.

"Y/n, stop please. Let me explain." He says as he opens the door and walks in.

I was on the verge of tears, with my house robe all messy around my body, my tie untied, everything was a mess.

"Please, let me explain y/n, please."

"Explain what? Explain the fact that you were clearly kissing my best friend!?" I say, tearing up. "Oliver I was so head over heels for you, heck I even counted all the times you'd glance at me or smile at me. I loved you since we were kids, wondering if you'd actually like me back or consider to have feelings for me. I always wanted to tell you, but I was late. But knowing you kissed Lily and hearing it straight from her just makes everything worse.  
I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE, my whole life just waiting until you'd notice me clearer to realize I was there waiting for you. You're horrible Oliver, a horrible person who doesn't know how to treat any girl-"

Oliver grabbed my face and pushed his lips against mine mid sentence, holding my cheek on one hand and the other hand on my neck, slowly moving my hair back against my ear and kissing me even more with his warm lips.

I pushed off the kiss, crying even more and leaving the dorm, running.

Oliver shouts, "I'm sorry y/n, WAIT!"

That was all I ever wanted, a kiss from Oliver. But not like that, not in the way where I was sobbing and sobbing explaining myself and him just kissing me out of nowhere like everything would seem okay after that is wrong. 

It was about 6:37 am, and classes didn't start till about 8. I didn't know where to go.

I check the courtyard and there's a spot under a roof where no rainfall seeps throught, so I ran to it and sat down on the ground, not being able to stop.

The sound of the rain calmed me down, finally. I didn't know what to do, I was so frustrated and stressed. My love for him seemed to never go away, but hurt me even more.

"Y/n?" A voice said coming towards the left.

It was Blaise, coming in with a fresh bouquet of lilacs.

Blaise as he was approaching me, gave me the big bouquet and sat down next to me, "I hope you like it, I know they're your favorite flowers so I got a fresh batch for you."

"I love them Blaise, thank you." I said.

Blaise put his arm around my shoulder and spoke, "I heard what happened, with Oliver and everything. I was approaching your dorm, but I heard you and Oliver arguing. He didn't hurt you physically, right? Because I swear I'll beat him-"

"No, he didn't hurt me Blaise. Don't hurt him, it's not going to change anything, thank you though." 

"Oh, okay. Well Draco didn't take the news well. He was planning to punch Oliver, but I told him just wait because I know that's not what you would've wanted." Blaise said, looking towards the rain.

"Gladly he didn't do it, but I really appreciate you guys trying to help. It makes me really happy, honestly." I say, watching the rain as well.

"Well, breakfast is almost soon. C'mon, let's walk together." Blaise said, taking my hand and getting up.

"Gladly, I'm starving." I said, smiling and walking towards the Great Hall.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I walk to the big doors of the Great Hall, and everyone stared at Blaise and I. Blaise gave me a wave and headed towards the Slytherin table, while I go to the gryffindor table.

I take my spot next to Dean, and while I grabbed a plate, I see Oliver sitting next to Lily, Lily laughing while Oliver meets my eyes.

I look away, and grab a piece of bread to chew on. His eyes still made me blush so much even if I'm still so angry at him. 

"So, er...y/n. How was your sleep?" George and Fred ask, while the rest give me a awkward stare.

"Um, it was fine? Why are you guys asking? It's not like something really bad happened to me." I said, with a confused look.

"Sorry, we just don't know what to say." Harry says, in a low tone. "Oliver won't stop asking about you, if you're okay or not."

"Why is he asking anyways? That dumb dimwit asks that even though he knows you aren't okay." Dean says, taking a sip of his water.

"I agree, and Lily still continuing everything like nothing happened between you guys!? I mean awful, and look at her, still flirting with Oliver. I still can't believe I liked her." Seamus says with a frowning look.

"Well, it's the first Quidditch game, y/n. It won't be the same without you, but now you can see how we're all going to kick ass when we verse Slytherin." Ginny says, hugging Harry's arm.

"Wait hold on, Lily still gets to play even if she almost killed y/n? What is this, a joke? Did anyone report that to Dumbledore? She could get detention or a possiblity, suspended!" Neville says with a frustrated face.

"I tried Neville, I told Dumbledore when er.., y/n was having that argument with Oliver. He said that he couldn't do anything about it, and it was too late since we reported it 2 days after the incident." Hermione says, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh so everyone knows about that argument, great." I say, finishing my bread.

"Mione and I skipped our study dates to help you, y/n. Having Lily take that spot is so rubbish, and Oliver making everything worse is a stupid foul move." Ron said, taking a big gulp of milk.

"Can you stop eating sloppy Ronald!" Hermione says, with a angry look.

I laughed, giving off a big smile. "You guys didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate you guys doing so much for me. I love you guys." I say, smiling towards them.

"We love you too, y/n." They all say, finishing off their food.

"Now go and fix up, because if you don't you'd be looking like Ron over here and his sloppy mouth." Fred says, laughing.

Ron throws a piece of bread at him, "Oh shut up will you!"

I chuckled, getting up and walking back to my dorm, getting ready for the day.

I fixed my robe and bundled up a little more, putting on some mascara and blush, then heading out. Today's going to be some long day.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	8. almost december, already?

I started my first class with Muggle Studies, studying with Hermione as we prepare for the test.

"How are things with Ron, Hermione?" I say as I write down notes with my Quill.

"It's amazing, he's always leaving me small gifts. I adore him so much. He's asking me to spend Christmas with his family and him, and of course, I couldn't say no." Hermione says, blushing but not taking her focus of her note taking.

"You guys are adorable, Ron's such a sweetheart to you Hermione, you deserve it." I say, as I finish the last of my notes.

"He's already asked me to the Yule Ball, I'm so excited. His little dress robe is super cute, but he thinks it's ugly. I think Mrs. Weasley has taste." She says, laughing.

"Is anyone taking you to the ball?"

"Nobody asked me." I say, with a frown.

"Oh, well if you want you could always hang with Ron and I, or Ginny and Harry! You could even hang around with the twins, but I'm not too sure they'd be free because Fred had taken Angelina, and George is off with a girl I forget her name." Hermione says.

"Thanks for the offer Hermione, but honestly you guys have fun. I'm probably going to hang around with Neville, Seamus, or Dean. I haven't catched up with them in a while." I say, showing a half smile.

"If only stupid Oliver would make better choices, you could've went with him to the ball." Hermione said closing up her notebook.

"Well that's never going to happen now, he's with Lily and I could never possibly forgive him." 

"Gosh, Lily's just using him just to snog him, I don't get her mindset."

I chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Anyways, I'll see you around later for the first Quidditch game? It's Gryffindor verses Slytherin, hope to see you there y/n! Good luck with the test, see you." Hermione says, taking a spot next to a Hufflepuff and starting the test.

I gave a crooked smile and started my test. One chance I had with Oliver to the Yule Ball and all this happened, for god sakes.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I finished my test and handed it in to Professor Charity Burbage, then walking out heading towards my dorm and grabbing my gryffindor hoodie with some jeans to the game.

As I was walking to the Quidditch stands, two voices shout my name.

"Y/n! Hey!" Dean and Seamus shout to me.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I say, hugging them.

"Great, but the real question is about you, y/n. The gossip in the gryffindor common room is erm..a lot when you're not around, right Dean?" Seamus says.

"Yeah, it's a bit odd the way they talk about you. They think you're thinking about suicide because Oliver chose Lily, I mean how is that even a thing to say? Y/n's worth is more than any other boy." Dean said.

Dear god, this gossip was way out of hand. Have I spent too long in my dorm every night? 

"Well, I don't need any gossip to say who I am, and Oliver's just stupid anyways, same goes to Lily." I said, approaching Ron and Hermione in the stands.

"I'll see you guys later in the Common Room." I said to Seamus and Dean.

They waved and I took my seat next to Hermione, where I see Ron's arm around her in a tight cuddle.

"Today we're watching Gryffindor verses Slytherin! May the Quidditch game begin!" Lee Jordan says as we see Slytherin house come out first.

I see Blaise and Draco, all ready as Gryffindor comes out. Blaise gives me a smirk, while as Draco gives me a big wave.

While Gryffindor house comes out, a huge cheer came from the stands as Angelina comes out first, then following the rest of the team. 

Ginny was doing great, as she received the most cheer from the Gryffindor stands as she scored 30 points, while Lily missed all of them when she had the chance. Huh, wonder where her cocky-ness went.

As Blaise was heading towards the Gryffindor goal, George had hit the bludger out of his hand and the bludger went flying all the way to Lily, which then slipped it out of her hand.

"What's she doing?!" Seamus screamed out.

"Rubbish player." Dean says, in a frustrating face.

Just as it slipped out of her hand, Draco had catched it and headed towards the Gryffindor goal.

"NO!" Ron shouted, "HURRY UP, OLI!"

Draco throws the bludger right into Oliver, who kicks it out of the way straight into Draco's stomach, which he then falls off his broom.

I give out a muffled chuckle, then silenced myself after I realized my cousin might've died.

"He's FINE! Continue the game!" Snape says, as he casted a spell for Draco to float just before he hits the ground.

"Phew, close one." I thought.

"HARRY'S GOT THE SNITCH! HARRY'S GOT THE SNITCH! WE WON!" Hermione screams in joy.

The whole entire Gryffindor stands scream with joy, as Harry holds up the snitch and smiles.

Blaise with a upsetting but neutral look, looks towards me and mouths, "Pretty sure that Weasley twin cheated."

I laugh, giving Blaise a thumbs up and mouthing, "You did great."

He smiles, then looks away as the game finishes with a great win for the Gryffindor House.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Why are you walking so slow, y/n?! There's a party being held at the Gryffindor Common Room for our Victory! I get to show all my plants to everyone, isn't that great?" Neville says, with the biggest smile on his face.

"A party?" I say.

"Yes of course y/n, now c'mon now you don't want to miss everything!" He says jogging towards the moving staircase.

Weird, a party being held for a Gryffindor victory? This never happened when I was apart of the house team, I wonder who's hosting it. 

"Caput Draconis" I said, as I hear the loud bass of the music playing against the walls of the Common Room.

"Y/n!" Ginny says with a hug, "Come and join the celebration."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	9. gryffindor common room

As Ginny pulls me towards the big crowd of Gryffindors, I see Lily with Oliver, Lily giving me a big stare as I walk towards where the crowd gets louder.

The song gets louder, but then I realize that it's Arctic Monkeys playing.

The start of I Wanna Be Yours plays, and I see Oliver eyeing me down, giving some confirming look at me.

Nobody knew Arctic Monkeys well enough to play I Wanna Be Yours. Huh, only I knew that song, or at least the whole entire AM album.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I mean, no way right? No way Oliver could've possibly listened to Arctic Monkeys after that talk we had at the start of the new year. 

"Y/n? Why aren't you partying? Here, take this drink. Fred and I made it. Now come on, let's see Ron eat 4 hotdogs in one sitting." George said, giving me the red solo cup with blue fruit punch.

"I'll be there in a bit, George. Wouldn't want to miss Ron humiliating himself." I said, laughing then taking a sip of the punch.

"Don't be long, y/n." George said, smirking.

I went to the bathroom, real quickly to take a breather. Why do I feel weird? Like I need to blurt out something, even if I don't mean to say it.

Oh no, no no no, George and Fred put Veritaserum in my drink, mixed with a bit of vodka. 

"Y/N? Hurry up for bloody hell reasons, I want to bring you somewhere, hurry!" Hermione says, opening the door.

I cough, not knowing what to do. I follow behind Hermione and see she's leading me to a full circle of people, all laughing.

I see Oliver sat next to Lily, and there beside him is a empty space for me to sit.

"Hermione, Hermione I don't want to sit there." 

"I'm sorry Y/n, I'm sitting next to Ron and with Ginny in the circle. I didn't even know they were playing, erm.....you'll find out." She says, in a apologetic face.

"For god sakes." I say, and I sit down next to Oliver, who eyes me down in a uncomfortable face.

Lily looking towards me, gives a whisper to Angelina and a voice speaks.

"You're not going first Lily." Ginny says in a irritated tone.

As more of the AM album plays faded in the background, Fred shouts, "I'll go first, little sister. I want to ask our friend y/n, truth or dare?"

I try and resist to answer, but it's so hard not too. God these twins.

I spit out, "Truth." 

Sweater Weather starts to play in the background, and George asks, "Out of everyone here, who would you fancy the most?"

"George!" Hermione whispers in a worried face.

I try and resist to shut my mouth, but I howl, "Oliver."

Everyone starts to laugh, Oliver gets red and I see Lily forming a mean look at me. 

"How about you stop being the biggest snogger of Gryffindor, y/n? Can't you understand he's mine?" Lily shouts out.

Everyone starts to stare at me, Lily's friends laughing behind her.

My mouth starts to move, as the rest of the party music plays in the background, I say "You could call me a snogger, but at least I don't fool around with guys who never even liked me."

Ginny starts to laugh, and the rest of the room fills with oohs and ahhs. Oh god, when will this potion wear off.

Harry whispers to Hermione, "The twin's put Veritaserum in her drink, right?"

"Merlins beard, what are they thinking?!" Hermione whispers back.

Lily stands up, and takes Oliver's hand. "Well, I can show you that he actually likes me."

She pulls Oliver into a kiss and they start making out intensely as everyone in the circle has a wide shock in their face.

Oliver pushes off Lily, and in a shocked tone says, "Lily, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"Just trying to prove your mine." She says, smirking at me.

"What more do you have to prove when you can't even prove that you're good at Quidditch?" I say, realizing the alcohol has also kicked in my system.

Lily stares at me, everyone laughing in the background at her. She pushes Oliver from her way and grabs a drink.

She suddenly tries and throw the filled solo cup at me, but a hand stops her.

"You're really trying to throw a drink at y/n? Pathetic, can't even think of a comeback and instead you choose an immature move." Ginny says, turning the opening of the cup with Lily's hands and pushing Lily's hands towards her face, the punch splashing her all over.

The whole room fills with laughter, Seamus laughing the most. I sneek a peek at Oliver and he's giving a bit of a chuckle.

Lily grabs Oliver's forearm and heads to the dorms saying, "Come with me Oliver now!" 

"Aw, sadly the Veritaserum didn't work as well, Fred." George says facing me.

"Pretty sure it's still in my system, but I don't have anything else to spill." I say with a annoyed look at them.

"C'mon y/n, there's still enough time in the night to party, what about some karaoke?" Dean says, smirking towards Ron. "I bet y/n and Ron could have a friendly competition."

"It's on y/n, just because you were bold tonight doesn't mean you'd beat my high score in karaoke." Ron says.

"Pretty sure I can still bring my badass self to the stage." I say, smiling.

"Go y/n!" Ginny shouts, Hermione following what she says.

"See, even your own girlfriend and little sister are cheering for me." I said.

"Whatever." Ron says.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The night ends off with me winning karaoke, and having the best time with my best friends.

I head up to the dorm and just about as I enter the Girls Dormitory, a hand stops me.

I turn around to see Oliver, in some jeans and a flannel button up, the same outfit he had on at the party.

"Just to let you know, it was me who played Arctic Monkeys at the party." He says, and walks away.

I feel dizzy, not knowing what to say. I almost scream out to him, but he's too far to even hear me anymore.

This shows how much Oliver still cares about me, but am I willing to fully forgive him, after everything?

I get into my dorm and a load of thoughts come to my head as I fall asleep. What do I do now?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	10. right there

I wake up with the biggest hangover ever, Hermione already in the bathroom getting ready for school.

"Hermione?" I say, towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?" 

"Please get me some water, I feel like absolute shit." I said, getting up and getting my robe.

"Okay. Do you need a tylenol? God those twins, you shouldn't ever drink any drink they make for you!" She says, getting a cup of water.

"I know, I shouldn't have." I said.

"Anyways," Hermione says giving me the water and tylenol, "Let's head to class, we already have another test with Professor Charity Burbage."

"Okay, you can go first. I need to do some stuff before class."

Hermione waves as she walks out of the dorm. What do I do with Oliver? I can't just forgive him after everything, it's just not right. After all the damage he's caused it just can't simply go away.

But I can't just suffer in silence and not talk out the situation.

I grabbed my books and I ran to find Oliver, running through the halls of hogwarts.

I had 5 minutes until classes started, and I was scanning every single place I could find him. I started to panic, what if I miss my chance to talk it out?

"C'mon Y/n, hurry up." I say in my head.

Then I see him, his eyes meeting mine. His robe is loose, and his books are in his hands. His cute dimples showing off on his face as he gives me a small smile.

I run towards him and stop just an inch before my shoe steps on his.

I tippy toe close enough to his face and I pull his robe, and his lips meet mine as we share a kiss I'll remember forever.

He kisses me back, with the softest lips ever. I'm pretty sure everyone's staring, but I didn't care. This was the kiss I always wanted with Oliver. This is what I always wanted ever since we were children.

Oliver pulls back, and I can see him forming a smirk. My cheeks turn bright red, and I smile.

"So, is this your way of forgiving me?" He says, looking into my eyes.

"Not completely, but I guess this will do for now." I say, chuckling.

"I'm genuinely sorry Y/N, I really am. I don't know what got into me. I promise not to fuck up anything, ever again." Oliver says, taking my hand and rubbing it against his fingers.

"I know you are, but I just want to restart everything, okay? I just want a fresh start with you, everything just can't go away." I said.

"Okay, anything you want." He smiles, still holding my hands.

I just realized the time, and it's my cue to go to class. The students around us had already left, whispering away as they saw Oliver and I share a kiss in front of everyone.

"I have to go to class now, I'll see you later Oliver." I said, letting go of his hands and walking away.

"Wait." He says, and pulls my forearm towards him. He holds my hip and leans in for a kiss.

"We can start over by starting with that." Oliver says, winking.

I smile and walk away, heading to transfiguration. I finally feel like I'm back with the same old Oliver I knew.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I enter class and take a seat next to Ginny, who starts to smile when I take my seat.

"Why are you smiling Ginny? Is something in my mouth or on me?" 

"No, it's just all of us were there when you kissed Oliver." She says, giving a silent laugh.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I say, smirking.

Ginny opens her textbook saying, "Ew, no. But I'm happy you found your happy place again. George and Fred made a small bet on it. Somehow Fred won, and George owed him a sickle." 

I laugh, giving off the biggest smile ever. I then open my text book and talk about the yule ball with Ginny.

"I have a dress ready for the yule ball, I'm so excited to be dancing with Harry." She says. "Has Oliver asked you yet?"

"No, not yet. We're just taking things slow, I'm not even sure he's going to ask me." I say with a frown.

"Oh c'mon y/n, you have so much people fancying you and you expect Oliver not to ask you? All the boys are jealous after that whole incident in the halls, seeing you snogging Oliver." Ginny says.

"I just won't expect much."

"Whatever you say y/n." Ginny says giving me a wink.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
After class I had a few extra minutes to go and get some fresh air, so I decided to go and see if Draco was around somewhere.

I took a right near the courtyard, and I gave a big shriek filling the halls as Draco and Blaise apperated right in front of me.

"Guys!" I said, slapping their arm. "Why on hell would you do that?! You scared the living hell out of me." 

Draco laughs, "You should've seen the look on your face!" 

"Somehow she's not scared of being up in the air in Quidditch but scared of us coming out of nowhere." Blaise snorts.

I give Blaise a tiny shove, rolling my eyes at him.

"So, you and Oliver again? Better not get your heartbroken again, or I swear I'll perform a hex on him he's never going to forget." Draco says.

"I swear he won't hurt me this time Draco, I promise. Thank you for always looking out for me though." 

Blaise scoffs, "I don't know, something odd about him still irritates me." 

"That's because you fancy my little cousin." Draco laughs.

I give off a loud chuckle and Blaise starts to blush.

"Oh I'm so going to get you Draco." Blaise says, lunging at Draco and Draco tumbles to the ground.

The laughter fills up the room, as Blaise tackles Draco and their robes are completely loose now.  
Finally they get up, and Draco gives a small shove on Blaise's arm.

"Guys come on we have potions in 5 minutes." I say recovering from my laughter.

"Fine, but YOU shut it malfoy." Blaise says, re-doing his robe.

"Okay." Draco says following with a small chuckle.

All three of us then walk towards Potions, and I see from the corner of my eye Blaise still blushing, as he walks by the right side of me.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	11. still waiting

I finish Potions and somehow made a decent potion for Professer Snape to appreciate.

As I walk out of class, I see Draco heading up to catch up with another Slytherin from our year, so I head to grab a snack from the Great Hall before the school day ending.

"Y/n, wait up!" Blaise shouts towards my way.

I turn around, and Blaise comes up to me, his hands behind his back.

"Blaise, what is it?" I ask, in a curious tone.

"I...." He says.

"I what? Blaise what's wrong?"

He stood there, his hands fidgeting with the other hand. "I just wanted to ask if you want to go to the-"

Just as Blaise was going to say that sentence, Oliver came up behind me and scooped me up into a hug.

"Hey y/n! I'd love to have you as my audience today for Quidditch practice, so want to come?" Oliver says, smiling at me.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 5?" I say.

Oliver kisses me on the cheek then walks away, holding his broom for Quidditch.

I didn't really expect a kiss from Oliver, since we never confirmed anything, althought I did kiss him on the lips.

"What did you need to say Blaise?" I ask.

"I-um, nevermind. Seems like I actually missed my chance." Blaise starts to walk away.

I grab his hand and stop him before he walks any further and said, "What do you mean "missed your chance" Blaise what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He says, giving a faint smile, letting go of my grip and walking away.

It was weird having Blaise keep these kinds of secrets from me, especially since it's clear that he's dropping hints about something, like what does he mean "missed his chance" ?! There's no way he actually likes me, I mean Draco always says those silly jokes.

Maybe this time it wasn't a joke.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I headed to the Quidditch field and took my seat, watching the Gryffindor team get all their equipment ready. I see Hermione arriving near the stands so I head over to talk to her.

"Hey y/n! Thought I'd find you here." She says.

"Me too, how are you? Where's the slobby eating dog?" I laugh.

"Im okay, and he's in detention for setting one of Professor Snape's cauldron's on fire." She chuckles.

"Geez! He can't catch a break." I say as I see Ginny wave at both of us in the air.

"So, how are you and Oliver?" Hermione mentions.

"I'm not even sure there's an "us" yet, it seems so weird. Today Blaise was talking to me, it's like he needed to blurt something to me, but then Oliver came up and asked if I can watch Gryffindor practice, then he kissed me on the cheek. After Blaise just said he "missed his chance" and walked away."

I continue as I take a bite of chocolate loaf, "I have a feeling Blaise likes me, but it's also so confusing with Oliver. I'm not even sure what "we" are." 

"Pretty sure Zabini likes you, 100%. But about Oliver, that might be a problem. Don't you think it's odd enough that we don't see Lily as much around the common room, and the dorms? What's she up to?" Hermione answers.

I have realized that Lily wasn't around very much. Good thing I dont have any classes with her, I just hope she isn't planning something.

"I'm trying to settle my feelings for Oliver I mean, I like him right? No, I love him. No, no I don't love him, that was the old me." I say, with a confusing face towards Hermione.

"Is it possible you're confused?" She speaks.

"I....I don't know. Am I?" 

Was I confused, I don't even know myself. I mean I waited for this my whole life, a romantic relationship with Oliver, not just his best friend. But there's Blaise, where his charm around me never fails to make me smile, or laugh. He was always there for me when Oliver wasn't.

Just as I was gathering my thoughts together, Oliver shouts my name as he approaches the stands on his broom.

"Hey y/n and Hermione, I was wondering if you guys want to come with me and everyone to the Three Broomsticks, just a get-together with all us Gryffindors." Oliver says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, for sure. I just need to gather some Herbology tutoring from Neville before we go." I said.

"Great, I'll see you later." He said. 

"Herbology tutoring? I swear you're like the best in Herbology, besides Neville of course." Hermione snorts out.

"I, um need some tips from an expert of course." 

Mione raises an eyebrow, then continues, "Okay, well I'll see you later. I'll meet up with you with Ron at our dorm?" 

I gather up my bag saying, "See you."

I walk away and give a wave to the rest of the team on the field, and start to fasten my pace. I needed to find Neville, not just for tips for Herbology, but for advice. I didn't know what to do, or say even. This whole thing was so confusing. I mean I like Oliver, or do I love him? Or do I have feelings for Blaise, who has always been there for me in my hardest times.

I turned left towards the greenhouse and see Neville, sorting out plants. 

"Neville?? Are you there?" I shout.

"I'm here y/n! Mind helping me with my plant that I'm planning to take home to my grandma for the winter break?" He says, coming out of the greenhouse.

I hurry up towards Neville and grab the plant from his hand, placing it down near the exit of the greenhouse. Neville's plants always gave me some sort of good positive vibe.

"Did you need anything y/n?" Neville said.

"Um, did you hear about everything with Oliver and I? Pretty sure it's the gossip in the Common Room, but I have a situation."

I continue as I grab the next plant from Neville's hand, "I'm confused with my feelings Neville, towards Oli."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


	12. a week before the yule ball

"Seriously y/n? Last time we talked, which was a while ago, you didn't like him! I know everything because of the gossip in the common room, but are you just going to forgive that scumbag after the things he did? He went for your bestfriend! Even if it was a mistake, mistakes aren't forgiven easily." He says, fixing up the last of his plants to give to his grandma.

I shrug, not knowing what to say. My thoughts come to a ball and I can't think. He's right, I mean mistakes aren't forgive right away. I just forgave him because my feelings overcame me. But my love for him can't just disappear, even if I'm unsure if I even love hin.

"Look, I'm just here to give u advice y/n. You really need it, I mean the yule ball is a week away! You can't take two guys as your date, yet alone it's going to be harder if Blaise asks you to the ball." Neville said, sitting down to take a breather.

"You're right, Neville I can't thank you enough." I say, sitting next to him and putting my cheek against his large buff shoulders.

"I'm going to the ball with Luna, but if you need a friend if ever things go wrong during the ball, Luna and I are around." 

"Okay, well I'll see you Neville, be careful with those plants!" I said as I walk away from the Herbology room.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
As I leave and head to dinner, an arm wraps around my neck and a hand to my mouth.

I scream as loud as I can but nothing is coming out, because I am struggling to breathe. The person has taken their hand to cover wherever we're going, so I can't see a thing.

I soon then pass out to the faint smell of a herb, something that would probably make me go to sleep.

I wake up in a room, filled with potions on each shelf. I'm in Professor Snape's Potion's room, where he keeps his specific potions and other important stuff.  
My hands and feet are tied to a rocky old chair. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this.

Soon then I see a black figure pop out, showing a long pony tail and a slim figure. It's Lily.

"Finally, I was getting bored of waiting." She says.

"What do you want, Lily?" I utter, struggling to get out of the ropes she tied me with.

"Oh, you know what I want. It's simple, I just want you to disappear. I want Oliver all to myself."

The words sprung into my head, I knew she still wanted him. I knew she had a plan, but I didn't know it would be including me disappearing.

"You know I can't just simply disappear, Lily." I answer.

She then proceeded to point her wand at me and screams "Yes, you can. You don't know how much I envy you y/n. I wished to have the spotlight you had with everyone, with Oliver. You were the reason why I was always left under the spotlight, where people did not give a shit who I was." 

"I fucking hate you, y/n. This is my year to show that I'm actually better than your lowlife, halfblood self."

I couldn't even answer back, because I was in the worst physically pain ever. Before I could answer back, Lily had drawn the Crucio curse, causing me excruciating pain to my whole body.

I was screaming in pain, the ropes around my hands started to bruise my skin and causing it to bleed. My ankles slowly became numb as the curse radiates throughout my whole body. I see Lily smiling, looking at me like I'm some sort of trophy that she accomplished. 

The spell stops, and my pain stops. I'm out of breathe, coughing the taste of blood in my throat.

"You're stupid Lily. Using an unforgivable curse won't satisfy everything. I never put YOU behind me or excluded you. There was no "spotlight" for either you or me, your just wanting the pick me girl validation you needed from every boy at Hogwarts just to make you feel better." I cough out as I spit towards her shoes.

"Soon enough everyone's going to find out how much of a bigger bitch you are." I shout.

I remember I always keep a pocket knife in my pocket, so I reach in with my fingers and grab a small purple pocketknife that was gifted to me by Tonks.

I open the pocketknife and cut the ropes off and pulled out my wand from my inner pocket in my leather jacket.

Lily tries to slap me, but I grab her arm and put her arm in a full lock so that she doesn't try anything stupid.

"Next time you try and threaten me, I will go up to your dorm while you're sleeping and make sure you never see the light of day again Lily. Don't underestimate me," I point my wand straight at her throat, my hands trembling with anger.

I let go of her arm and walk away, heading upstairs and away from Snape's storage of potions, or whatever that room was. 

I looked at the massive clock while walking on the moving staircase, and saw that it was somewhere near the time we're all supposed to be sleeping.

I keep walking up until I reach my dorm, where I see Hermione deep in sleep. I go to the bathroom and gather my thoughts.  
The words and sentences the voice was saying in my head were a blur, I just could not think. I was furious with the amount of words that could explain it. Maybe it's best really that I don't go with Oliver to the ball, or anyone. I can just have myself and friends, without all this bull-shitty drama. 

I finish up brushing my teeth and head to bed, tucking myself in. For all these years, I really thought Lily was my best friend. We grew up together, shared everything like we were sisters. 

But now everything is down to waste and I don't give a damn about her anymore, as she's the person now who is dead to me.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
a/n: heyy I havent updated this story in so long😭 enjoy tho this chapter made me hate lily pls😐 also im still working on my chapter problem 😭😭 im sorry it looks super messy i might have to reupload the story again but anyways enjoy!


End file.
